Ambrogio
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: Fox comes back to the Great Fox to find out his crew have become vampires! My friend /user/the-nocturnal-rodent gave me the idea so the original idea belongs to him. I also consider him to be a collaborator for this fic too since he also really helped me in fleshing the whole thing out. He also help edit this fic so credit to him for that too!


The sounds of Fox panting as he ran sounded through the silent halls of the Great Fox, his steps added an unwelcome beacon to his position. He cursed himself for not being able to keep quiet but he has been running and fighting for his life for the last hour so he tried to not think about it. He just wanted to stay aware of his surroundings; he had to pay heed to every door, every hall, and every window. Fox took notice of something moving along in the shadows ahead! He stopped dead in his tracks, somewhat thankful for the chance to catch his breath. Fox could hear a low scuffling along the ground in the long hall to his right, the pitter patter of small thick boots along the ground similar to his own but the distinction was all too clear to Fox.

"Come out!" Fox shouted as he held his blaster to a shadow figure that slowly approached him.

A sun in the distance and the low dimmed emergency lights were the only sources of light as the figure stepped into the beams. The big blood red eyes caught the light and shined, shaking Fox somewhat but not enough to lower his blaster.

"Slippy I don't want to hurt you!" Fox stared at his toad friend, newly sharp fangs showed as Slippy put on an eerie smile.

"Then don't hurt me Fox," Slippy said and with a quick movement, he started dashing towards Fox with an intent he had never seen in the young toad, "Just let me drink your blood!" Slippy yelled as he drooled from his mouth

Slippy's foot work was clumsy when it came to fighting; Fox knew this and in one fluid movement dodged and tripped the toad sending him sling rather hard right into a wall. Fox did not take the chance to check him and continued to run.

Thoughts and possible explanations ran through Fox's head but he quickly swept them away and once again began focusing of his goal; Fox had to get to the Docking Bay Control Room. Fox had ROB get to the communications room and send out a distress signal and to send any incoming calls to his communicator bracelet. If he got to the docking bay in time he could open the hatch and let any help come on board but the whole problem was getting there alive. His crewmates were, for some reason, out for his blood. Fox continued to run down the hall but stopped in front of the empty doorway to one of the stair cases that went through all the floors of the Great Fox. Fox groaned knowing he would have to rush down fifteen flights of stairs and cursed the elevators not being supported by emergency power. Fox started climbing down the thick metal stairs, the hollow metal sounds of his boots on the stairs echoed throughout the seemingly endless hall.

"Damn!" Fox said as he stopped a flight above Peppy.

Peppy looked up to Fox with those same cursed red eyes and smiled; he too had fangs, "Come here Fox, I need you to do something for me!"

Within an instant Peppy had ascended the flight of stairs and appeared a few feet in front of Fox. Fox quickly raised his blaster and aimed it at Peppy's chest as small tears began to well in Fox's eyes.

"I know what you fucking want dammit!" Fox said, trying to repress his emotions, "Get away from me! Don't make me pull this trigger!"

"You don't have to Fox," Peppy started to walk slowly to Fox, "Just let me bite down on your neck, I promise it won't hu-" Before Peppy got to close Fox pulled the trigger. A laser shot right through the middle of Peppy's gut leaving a rather sizable hole in it. He hit the ground with a large thud. His blood was flowing onto the ground like a large red puddle and Fox tearfully ran past him.

Fox stopped at doorway to the hall leading towards the Docking Bay and wiped the tears from eyes, "You can't take me out that easily Fox." To Fox's shock he heard Peppy say, "That wound you just gave me is already healing itself! You won't get far!"

Fox didn't give himself time to react; he just started running down the hall. He was running faster than he had ever thought he could ever run before and his lungs felt like they were on fire. His legs were getting numb from how much running he was doing and even had troubles feeling his toes. He couldn't stop though; he just couldn't. He had to find a way to help his friends and himself. As Fox was running he noticed a familiar blue figure ahead of him and raised his blaster.

"Don't you even do anything Falco! I'll shoot you too!"

"Woah woah," Falco said as he casually raised his hands in the air. His eyes were red like the others but his "fangs" came out of his beak, "I'm not gonna do anything Fox. So just lower your gun!"

"You're lying! You're just like them. "You're like Slippy and Peppy! You're a… a-" Fox didn't know what the hell they were.

"Vampire?"

Fox looked at Falco curiously as it clicked in his mind, "V-Vampires don't exist," Fox said trying to deny all that was happening as it could all be shoved off as some nightmare he was having, "Their just a story."

"That's what I thought too but here I am." Falco paused and looked at the gun, "Look I know what you're gonna do and I wanna help but since you ain't gonna trust me I'll just let you walk by me and hold off anyone who comes by. It's my fault this happened anyways."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Falco sighed, "I don't wanna say how but I became a vampire but after I got bite when you were away on Cornaria doing that diplomat stuff. I started to change fast and within a few days I was a full vampire and I was soooo hungry."

"You. . . You don't mean that you?" Fox didn't even want to say it; the thought was to horrible.

"I drank Peppy and Slippy's blood," There was a pause between the two and Fox looked on in horror, "You don't understand Fox; I was so hungry and I couldn't even eat any actual food. Then Peppy walked in and I just, I lost control."

"And Slippy...?"

"He walked in as I was feasting and I lunged at him." Falco looked down, "I regretted it as soon as I came to my senses but it was too late," Falco looked up and stared Fox right in his eyes, "They had already begun turning."

Fox was horrified and wanted to throw up as Falco continued talking, "At first they were mad at me but slowly they came around. We started drinking the extra blood packets we kept in cold storage for emergencies but those only lasted a few days," Falco lowered his arms and Fox slowly began walking around him, "The extra strength and fast healing helped, Fox were like super heroes."

"Then was the hell happened? Why are they after me," Fox said as he kept his blaster aimed at Falco, "And why aren't you crazy like them?"

"I don't know, maybe because I've been one longer? I really don't know. Their acting like that because they can smell your blood. I can smell it too and it smells so amazing," Falco pause again, "Fox let me turn you."

"What?"

"Let bite you and turn you into one of us. It's fun and we can use all of our new abilities to get jobs done faster," Falco took a few steps closer, "Please, you and I could be together forever; I promise it won't hurt."

"That's what Peppy said," Fox adjusted his hand fired a well-placed warning shot next to Falco's arm however he felt a small twinge of pain and his finger. He looked at it and saw the trigger had pinched it and small little rivers a blood ran from the cut and dripped to the floor. He looked up to see Falco staring rather intensely at the blood on Fox's finger, "Falco, don't do this, you're my best friend don't make me actually try and kill you."

Falco paused and looked at Fox, "Fox just start running."

"What?"

The smell of Fox's fresh blood was starting to take control of Falco and Fox could see it. He turned his back and started running to the doorway in the distance. He could here Falco calling his name and running behind him but it was too late for the blue bird, Fox ran behind the wide doorway and pressed the emergency close button near the frame. Fox saw intent to kill in Falco's eyes before the door slammed shut in front of him. Fox sighed and collapsed against the thick metal door and tried to recover his breath. He could here Falco yelling and hitting the door. Fox didn't know how strong vampires where but he knew there was no way in hell he was getting through that door.

ROB started contacting him on his communicator. Fox was glad he was safe although being a robot probably helped, "Sir," Fox found his voice somewhat relaxing for once, it was nice to hear someone not trying to kill you, "I am sending an answer to our distress call to you communicator." Before Fox could respond he heard him and up then the sound of a new call being connected.

"Fox?" A familiar low-toned voice was talking; this voice belonged to Wolf O'Donnell. Fox was ecstatic to hear it, "Fox?! I got your distress signal what's wrong?" Fox was somewhat shocked at hearing what sounded like genuine concern coming from the wolf.

"Wolf! This is going to sound but you have to believe me! My crew has turned into vampires!"

Wolf was silent for a moment, "Vampires?"

"I know how stupid I sound but please believe me!"

"Open your bay door; I'll be there in a few minutes. Panther and Leon are at the base but I'll tell them to come." The sound of a hang up and the single tone of an empty phone call came from his communicator.

Fox couldn't stop himself from smiling and rushed into the docking bay control room and began securing it. The bay control room was one of the few rooms that got full power when the emergency power was running so all Fox had to do was press a single button. A thick layer of metal ran over the small room to shield it from the vacuum of space. A small monitor on the control panel came one and showed the gigantic metal bay door open. The arwings that were in the docking bay were tightly secured and did not fly off into space. After a few minutes Wolf's wolfen flew into the large room and Fox pressed the button to close the door. With the door to space closed Fox turned off the protection on the control room and ran out to the wolfen. Wolf popped up his hatch door and jumped out. Fox didn't know what he was doing but he ran up to Wolf whose back was facing Fox.

"Pup…"

"Wolf! I'm so glad to see you!" Fox said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Wolf smiled Fox too, "I really am."

Fox blushed somewhat, "You keep saving me. I'd never believe I'd be so happy to see you! I wouldn't be able to fight Vampires by myself."

"Pup," Wolf said with a new found serious tone in his voice; he turned to Fox, "Look at me."

Fox curiously looked at Wolf and was once again shocked by what he saw. A red eye, no, two red eyes greeted him and fangs showed through a forced smile. Fox took a step back, "Oh fuck me!"

Wolf laughed, "Don't tempt me!"

Fox raised his blaster and aimed it at Wolf but he did not care about the gun aimed at him and turned his back to Fox to face his Wolfen. He opened up the storage at the bottom and threw out several large bags.

Fox looked down at the black sacks and back up to Wolf, "W-What's in the bags?"

"Blood packs."

"Why am I surrounded by vampires? Are you going to try and drink my blood too?"

Wolf unzipped a bag and pulled out a package of blood. He leaned against his Wolfen as he opened up the pack and began drinking, "No, I have better control of myself."

"And why is that?"

"Because Panther turned Leon and I a year and a half ago after he got turned himself," Wolf finished the package and tossed it on the ground, "He's also responsible for turning that birdbrain of yours into a vampire too."

Fox looked at Wolf's calm domineer and lowered his gun a bit, "What?"

"I was yelling at Panther for en explanation and he told me. Let's just say they both snuck away to share an "intimate" moment with each other," Wolf rolled his eyes and sighed, "My idiot got caught up in the moment and bit your idiot. You can figure the rest out from there."

Wolf went over to the bags and unzipped the other ones then proceeded to dump all of the closed blood bags on the floor. Wolf opened a few of them and began pouring them around the other bags; he then pointed to the large door Falco and the rest of the Star Fox crew was banging against, "Can you open that door in the control room?" Fox nodded, "Ok You'd better get in there and secure it; best keep you away from them. Would you prefer that I stay out here? Or be in there with you?"

Fox looked to the blood packets, "I-I don't know. I just want my crew back," To his surprise Wolf pulled in Fox and slowly rubbed his back, "Wolf?"

"Look Fox I know you've been through a lot but you have to realize something," Wolf let go of Fox and backed away from him a bit, "As long as you're with them as a mortal you will always be in danger and I hate to break it to you but there is no cure," Wolf could easily tell Fox's hopes were crushed, "Yes you can keep blood packets around but there might come a time when there aren't any around. Guess what will happen."

Fox was silent for a bit as he tried to process everything, "There is really no cure?"

Wolf shook his head, "There is no cure for being dead. We could try and find the woman that Panther had slept with but she was just a one night stand. Panther was lucky to find her a second time and ask her about all of it."

Fox looked to Wolf for answers, "What do I do?"

"Become one of us. Vampires loose interest in drinking another vampire's blood; it doesn't smell or taste as good."

A heavy silence hung around them as Fox stared at Wolf, "Become a vampire?"

"I'm afraid so Pup," a small grin came of Wolf's face, "It isn't so bad. We get to be immortal, heighted reflexes and abilities don't hurt either. We also get a healing factor, as long as it isn't our hearts it'll heal within minutes, seconds if you've been a vampire for a couple of years. It's good to have depth perception again." Wolf winked at Fox with his once ruined eye.

"How do you know some much?" Fox asked.

Wolf chuckled a bit, "The women who turned Panther was a real cougar, by a good twelve-hundred years. When Panther turned us she told us all what would happen; she also told us there are plenty of vampires older then her. There are havens and places for us Fox. Plenty of blood banks are acting as a front for vampires to buy blood packets, secret laws for us and hell there even have a special police for vampires; every one of them like us too," Fox could not believe was he was hearing; he was in such shock he dropped his gun, "Our existence is a secret but it's a pretty damn good life. You just have to be properly registered and get an ID."

There were a few more moments of silence. Wolf tried saying something but Fox interrupted him, "Wolf please be quite, this is a lot to take in and I have to think," Wolf nodded, ". . .I can't imagine life without them. There has to be a way to change them back though! What if we ask around! I could get General Pepper to help! We could have wanted posters up!"

"Fox I know exactly what you'll do! She'll weave a sob story and you'll fucking fall for it!"

"No I won't! I'll kill her! I'll stab a steak in her heart!"

"We both know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself!" Wolf yelled, "You're not the type to just start killing people!"

"Dammit Wolf! What Options do I fucking have?!"

"Become a god damn vampire that's what! She's probably long fucking gone by now! It's been a fucking year McCloud!"

No words came out of Fox's mouth; none would suit the frustration he felt over the whole situation. Become a vampire and stay with his friends? Or end Star Fox as we know it and let them out in the un-expecting universe? They would probably be killed within a few weeks, "Dammit! Either way my life fucking changes!"

"Shit like this happens! Life changing decisions are made every day! The only difference today you have to make one for yourself."

A few minutes passed by for wolf but to Fox the seemed like years. An important decision had to be made; both could change his life, "Just! Dammit! I'll become a fucking vampire!"

"I take that as a yes?"

Fox nodded, "I can't see any other way."

"Do you want me to do it or have one of your crew mates do it?" Wolf asked as he crossed his arms.

Wolf smiled, "Come on, let's get this over with," Fox nodded and led him to the control room and secured the room again. Wolf turned Fox around and looked hard at him, "Are you sure about this now?"

Fox sighed, "Don't give me the chance to doubt myself Wolf."

Wolf chuckled, "I'd expect no less from Fox McCloud."

Fox showed the grey wolf how to open the closed door and turn off the armor around the control room. Fox looked at him and asked, "What can I expect?"

"It will hurt a bit; the bite itself is the most of it though. Then you will get very tired and go to sleep, some people have nightmares and some don't. It's a lot easier to go through if you don't have any nightmares. Once you wake up you'll be hungry but you'll be a vampire."

"What about when I'm a vampire?"

"The first week is the hardest, imagine the worst drug craving amplified by a hundred. It's a very good idea to always have a blood pack on you," Wolf took Fox by his hand, "But after that it will be a lot better; your cravings will become less frequent over time. Eventually you can go months without any actual blood; a full year is your old enough. Also if you're out in the wild animal blood can be used in a pinch but it won't be a good substitute."

"Anything else?" Fox asked.

"Food will taste like ash so that was pretty shitty," Fox laughed a bit, his smile was a welcomed sight to Wolf, "but after a year you'll be able to eat normal food and drink water again. I'd suggest a first meal be a burger or steak."

"I'll keep that in mind," Fox's smile went away and he took a deep breath, "So how do I prepare myself for this?

Wolf took off the right side of Fox's scarf and lowered his jacket, "Just relax and it'll fly by you. Don't fight it."

Fox rolled his eyes, "That is easier said than done."

Wolf tried to think of what to tell him and came up with something, "Think of all the fun you and your crew will have. Think of the life we will all have together. Think of eternity."

"That all sounds like a bit much," Fox said as he looked down, "I'm sorry this is just, it's a lot to think about."

Wolf raised Fox's chin and kissed him, "Then think of that." He said with a warm smile.

Fox nodded as Wolf leaned into his neck. In one quick second he felt Wolf's sharp fangs sink into his neck and he winced in pain. He could feel Wolf sucking out some of his blood but in all honesty is didn't bother him. He started thinking about their kiss; he thought about how cold Wolf's lips were and how warm it made him; and why it made him feel warm but Fox could try and figure it out he began feeling drowsy and found it hard to keep his eyes open.

Wolf stopped drinking his blood and looked at him, "Are you feeling tired now?"

Fox simply nodded as he lacked the strength to even talk.

"That's good," Wolf pressed the button to open the door then propped Fox against him and the two slowly slid down to the floor. With Fox's head in his lap Wolf said, "Now just go to sleep Pup, I'll be here when you wake up and so will you crew."

Fox was so tired he couldn't even nod now. The last thing Fox saw before he lost the strength to keep his eyes open was Wolf's face.

Just as soon as Fox had fallen asleep he woke up feeling more refreshed then he had in weeks. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Wolf looking down at him.

"Morning sunshine, how did you sleep?"

"That was the best sleep I ever had in my life." Fox smiled as he raised his hand to touch Wolf's furry cheek.

"Ahem," Falco looked away and blushed a bit form the two canines. He had sitting in front of the two but had started to get up when the show started.

"Oh, Falco!" Fox said excitedly as he and Wolf got up from the ground, "Are you. . ?"

"I'm fine now, we all are," Falco groaned loudly, "Thanks to Wolf!"

"You're welcome," Wolf said with a mocking grin, "You should call Panther; he was very concerned for you lover boy."

"Shut up!" Falco sighed and called Peppy and Slippy into the room and left to call Panther. Slippy ran up and hugged Fox, "Fox we're so sorry! Please don't be mad!"

"Ha don't worry Slippy I'm not," Fox hugged Slippy too, "I'm just glad it's over now."

"I can't believe we all got so crazy," Peppy said picking up Fox's scarf and handing it to him, "I am terribly sorry."

"Relax Peppy I'm sorry I shot you."

"So how do you feel?" Wolf asked.

"I feel," Fox paused a bit and smiled a smile that showed his new fangs, "I feel absolutely famished."


End file.
